1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting structure of a pressure sensor attached to an object, the object having a medium passageway for transmitting a pressure medium, the pressure of which is to be measured by the pressure sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a pressure sensor, for example, that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,939 B2 (JP-A-Hei07-243926), includes a sensor element mounted in a case having a connector case and housing formed with a pressure introduction passageway. The pressure sensor element is connected electrically to the connector case by a bonding wire.
In conventional mounting structures such as described above, the case for the pressure sensor has a large physical size.
The projection of the pressure sensor's case is large and the total structure's size including the pressure sensor is large. In addition, the electric connection between the connector case and the pressure sensor element introduces complexity in the mounting structure.